


You'll Be My Date By the End of the Night

by porcelain_cats



Series: Not Quite Right - The MySpace AU [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Homecoming Dance, M/M, The Grind Wall, Underage Drinking, awkward teenage fumbling, but it's not explicit, hux calls kylo a whore but he's into it, it's just....weird, mentions of gross teenagers doing gross teenager things, myspace au, myspace au canon, overly dramatic drunken romanticism, wound kissin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6948301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelain_cats/pseuds/porcelain_cats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is determined to make Hux fall for him at the Homecoming dance, but they both fall further than they thought was possible.</p><p>[IMPORTANT NOTE] this chapter is a bit inconsistent with all the others because i was a goof and wrote it first. i'll be coming back to fix it eventually, but for now just keep that in mind haha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be My Date By the End of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy it me, horatiosroom. I can't write for shit and I haven't attempted writing a story since like...9th grade so I'm terrified to post this lmao.  
> For context, the story takes place after this [chatlog](http://67.media.tumblr.com/07c9b171eaa89c71d53c8398d439e5d1/tumblr_o5g1raYfHo1qkuuhio4_1280.jpg)  
> And here is a refresher of the boys' [outfits](http://horatiosroom.tumblr.com/post/143084850889/the-boyz-in-their-outfits-4-homecoming)  
> I hope this is....tolerable...  
> Also obv these boys do not have the stablest of minds or the healthiest of relationships plz do not follow in their footsteps thank you

“Amazing. Even in formal wear you manage to look like a whore. I use the term 'formal' loosely, of course.”

Kylo snorted as he climbed into Hux's old, ironically unsophisticated pickup truck. “An _expensive_ whore, I hope.” He tried to bat his heavily mascaraed lashes at him, but Hux had already turned his focus back to putting the truck in gear and backing out of Kylo's driveway.

Hux shot him an incredulous look and muttered, “I certainly hope not. What a waste of money that would be... Seat belt on, please.”

Kylo rolled his eyes, but did as he was told and proceeded to slowly appraise the elegant suited form of his...date? Was Hux his date? He had agreed to go to Homecoming with Kylo, but never made it clear if he was going as a date or just a friend. That trail of thought was too stressful to pursue, so Kylo tried getting a jab in about Hux's outfit instead.

“Whatever man, at least I don't look like an '80s music video. I mean, a patent leather tie? _Really?”_ Kylo hoped his biting critique sounded convincing enough. Truthfully, he was completely enthralled by Hux's sleek attire; the chromatic cobalt of his shirt made his usually pale skin look otherworldly and opalescent, and the subtle variation of texture throughout the outfit spoke to an eye for detail that Kylo and his endless amount of cheap accessories couldn't even fathom possessing.

“Oh? And what would _you_ have preferred I wore to this school function?”

“Nothing~” Kylo sing-songed with an overdone wink and a victorious, shit-eating grin.

Hux sneered. “You're revolting.”

 

* * *

 

As they approached the school parking lot Kylo began to get nervous. He knew his freshly dyed hair looked perfect, but he couldn't help adjusting the small tiara atop his head one more time before stepping out of the truck and facing the night ahead. He _might_ have bragged on MySpace to a significant amount of classmates (in private messages, of course) that he _did_ in fact have a date to the dance and that everyone would be “ _SOOOOOO JELLY_ ” when they found out who it was. Hopefully Hux would just go with it if someone asked... at least they were both wearing black and blue, maybe everyone would automatically assume that Hux was his date since their outfits matched...

Kylo was suddenly jolted out of his panic by Hux tugging on one of the two studded belts Kylo had crisscrossed over his hips. “What is the purpose of wearing two belts? Neither of them are even holding anything up. Bizarre.” Kylo flushed slightly at the proximity of Hux's hand, but it was swiftly removed.

“Well? Are we going to go in or not?”

“Yeah... yeah dude, duh!” Pushing his nerves down as far as he could, Kylo commenced his strut towards the school's side entrance.

He was at the Homecoming dance, he was in his element. He'd win Hux over for sure... he hoped.

 

* * *

 

The dance was already in full swing once Kylo and Hux made it to the gym. Multicolored strobe lights projected magenta, green, and blue circles along the gym floor and large glittering stars hung from the ceiling. Aside from those little touches, the only other decorations were the teachers unlucky enough to be given dark-corner-duty. The dance had barely even started yet these poor souls looked as if they already had to pry apart thousands of hormonal grinding teenagers. By the time the infamous Grind Wall was built, it wasn't surprising that the unwilling decency monitors averted their eyes as much as possible. They had already seen too much. Principal Threepio was never too fond of this outcome, but had come to accept it as an inevitability. He tried to comfort himself with the thought that “ _at least the students are having fun..._ ”

As the two moved further into the fray, Kylo stopped abruptly to throw his head back and groan melodramatically, “Oh my _GOOOOOOOOOOD_ are they seriously playing D.H.T. right now? Eugh, gag me.”

“Gladly,” Hux said, regretfully too quiet for Kylo hear over the sappy dance track. He would graciously accept a life filled with only D.H.T. if it meant he could avoid hearing Kylo's shitty music. He shuddered at the memory of Kylo's poor attempt at a strip tease to _Scream for My Ice Cream_. This boy was a nightmare.

Kylo straightened back up and crossed his arms, pouting like a child. “Ugh, they better play Cascada tonight. _Every Time We Touch_ is so much better than _Listen to Your Heart_... Hux are you even listening to- oh hey! There's Rey and the rest of the gang!”

Hux followed Kylo's gaze across the gym to the little dance circle that was indeed home to Rey, Poe, and Finn; all of whom were distinctly _not_ grinding on each other like horny dogs, Hux noted pleasantly to himself. Kylo waved frantically at them, Hux taking that as his cue to disengage for a bit. He leaned in close to whisper into Kylo's ear, “I'm going to go spike the punch. Back in a jiff'.”

“Wha-? Oh okay! Don't take too long!” Kylo shouted to no one in particular as Hux had already disappeared into the crowd. It was funny how much Hux liked to drink. He never expected that from someone who seemed so prim and proper, though at this point Kylo had been around Hux long enough to know that he could be as much of a hedonist as he was a minimalist. When Hux enjoyed something, he enjoyed it to the fullest without regrets.

A strong hand clapped onto Kylo's shoulder, breaking him out of his reverie. He really needed to stop thinking so hard about Hux.

“Buddy! Lookin' good dude, that a new dye job?” Poe grinned up at Kylo before going in for their usual bro-hug.

“Yeah, thanks man!” Kylo always appreciated Poe's sincerity. He was friends with practically everyone in the school and yet he still chose to spend most of his time with oddballs like Kylo, Finn, and Rey. The latter two caught up to greet Kylo in turn, Finn giving him a satisfying high-five and his cousin wrapping her strong arms around him in a warm hug.

“Soooo,” Rey drawled out with a wink, “where's this AH-MAZING date of yours, hm?” She pinched both of his cheeks not unlike grandma Padme used to do. “They better be impressive enough for my _cute,_ _sweet_ cousin or I'm gonna clobber 'em.” Kylo never quite understood what she saw in him, but he cherished Rey's protective nature all the same. He knew Hux was out of his league, but there was no way he'd argue with Rey about that. Especially right now with Hux striding towards them, two cups of punch in hand.

“Get ready to be blown away, darlings, here comes my date now~” In his excitement, Kylo forgot the fact that Hux hadn't explicitly agreed to go to the dance with him as a date and he blanched when Hux's neutral face contorted into one of mild disgust.

“ _Date?_ I don't recall agreeing to such an arrangement... hmph, well. No matter.” Hux thrust one of the cups in Kylo's direction and wrapped the newly-free arm around his waist, turning to address the rest of the group. His hand rested on top of Kylo's still-healing parkour injury. “Hello Finn, Poe, Rey. I do hope you'll forgive our dear Kylo for misleading you. It really is rather unbecoming.”

Kylo felt the heat rise in his cheeks, both from the contact and embarrassment. He took a long swig from his cup, hoping to all hell that Hux spiked the punch with something strong.

“Wait a minute, isn't this the guy that wanted to dissect you?!” Finn's eyes were wide, ready to pop right out of his head. “Are you that guy? You're the dissection guy, right? You are, aren't you. I can tell. Spill the beans or Rey's gonna spill 'em for you! Watch out, bro! Beware!” Finn's false bravado did nothing to hide how terrified he was and Kylo chuckled, embarrassment slowly ebbing away. At least he wasn't the only one making a fool of himself tonight.

Rey looked exasperated. “Why do I always have to be the bean spiller?”

“'Cause you're the one on every sports team and you have a black belt in karate? And like two seconds ago you threatened to clobber whoever Kylo's date was! Anyway, even if none of those things were true, your jumpsuit-dress... thing is way more conducive to combat than what I'm wearing. I mean... Poe, come on man, I'm right, right?”

Poe nodded his head solemnly. “Absolutely. You're absolutely right.” Finn smiled, smug and beaming as if he had won the argument. Not that there was much of one to begin with.

Hux cleared his throat and tightened his grip on Kylo's waist; just barely, but Kylo noticed the slight increase in possessive pressure on his wound. “Please pardon my, ah...  _unique_ sense of humor. I don't intend to dissect Kylo, as interesting and informative as it might be.” Kylo felt his heart drop. Hux didn't want to dissect him after all?

Rey squinted her eyes at Hux. “Alright... I'll let your joke slide this time, but you better promise to treat Kylo like the princess that he is. NO dissections.”

“You have my word,” Hux grinned slyly and put the hand holding his drink over his heart. “Scout's honor.”

“Hm... Okay, come on guys, let's go find Phasma. I wanna see her dress and show her my sick dance moves! See ya, Kylo!” And with that the three headed back into the throng of dancing students. As they left, Kylo swore he heard Finn say, “He's probably not even a Boy Scout!” 

 

* * *

 

“Are your friends always so _overbearing?”_ Hux asked once he and Kylo were alone, or as alone as they could be in a sea of classmates.

Kylo downed the rest of his drink before responding. “Nah, man, they just... they just don't understand the darker side of things, you know?” Hux raised a questioning brow, but said nothing. “Anyway, what did you put in the punch? A fucking wine cooler?” He elbowed Hux softly in the ribs. “I expected more from you, Hux, I really did.”

“Oh please, you only had one cup, calm down. Did you expect me to waste a Balkan 176 on the entire school population? As much as I would love to see this wholesome event spiral into a barf-covered orgy, I thought I'd save the quality alcohol for us.” The hand on Kylo's waist moved to his chin, gently tipping his head to meet Hux's icy stare. “It's no Balkan, but I hope it will suffice. I know how much you love to make an ass of yourself at parties.” The sly, fox-like grin was back, this time more predatory and focused than when Hux had cast the look at Rey minutes before. Kylo started to think that he wouldn't need _any_ alcohol if Hux kept looking at him like that.

No. They hadn't even been at the dance for twenty minutes, Kylo couldn't be this flustered already! If he was going to successfully seduce Hux tonight, he had to keep his cool.

Kylo got his bearings, put on his best come-hither look, and dragged Hux beyond the Grind Wall. “Let's see how much of an ass I can make of myself tonight. Just for you.” 

 

* * *

 

Within the bounds of the Grind Wall, Kylo and Hux managed to get wasted while avoiding the gaze of any teachers. As expected, Kylo became more and more handsy as the night went on, grinding on Hux until he had shoved him flush against the gym wall, now in full view of any teachers who might still be trying to enforce as much decency as they could during this dark dance of debauchery.

Hux put a hand on Kylo's chest to still him and his ministrations. “Perhaps we should continue this somewhere a little more secluded, don't you think? I'd hate for this to end prematurely... You're truly in rare form tonight.”

Kylo nodded erratically. “Oh shit, yeah... fuck... okay.”

After practically _peeling_ himself off of his date – Kylo decided, Hux was _definitely_ his date - he led them to the most secluded spot he could think of.

Most of the bleachers in the gym had been retracted to make room for the dance, but one section remained unfolded so that students could rest or have a safer place to put their bags and shoes. A large banner reading _HOMECOMING 2008_ in sparkly letters was wrapped around the base of the bleachers like a curtain, providing the perfect hideaway for those who wanted to engage in more private affairs.

Kylo peeked behind the banner and breathed a sigh of relief that no one else was there. Once they were safely inside and had drawn no attention to themselves Kylo dragged Hux to the floor, assaulting him with his mouth.

“Ugh god, Hux, you're so fucking hot,” Kylo ground out between sloppy kisses. “I-I was lying when I said you looked – _ah!_ ” Hux had bitten the side of Kylo's neck.

“When you said I looked _what?”_

Kylo was breathless for a moment. “When I said you looked like a-an '80s music video.”

He could feel Hux chuckle against his throat. “I _wasn't_ lying when I said you looked like a whore, but I'm sure you already knew that.”

He did know. He dressed that way on purpose. What was initially an act of rebellion had become an armor of sorts, and the armor had become a beacon. A tractor beam meant to keep Hux's cold, haunting eyes only on him. Kylo craved his cruel attention. He never felt hurt when Hux called him a slut or a whore. If Hux really wanted to bully him, he would have changed tactics by now rather than continue with ineffective insults. The degrading words were sweet nothings to Kylo. Pet names.

“I'll be a whore for you. Slut it up real good, dude. Or a fucking - _ah! Amish_... Quaker or w-whatever the fuck they are...  _SHIT!_   Whatever you want, I don't give a fuck.” Kylo babbled incoherently. Even in his drunken stupor he realized how ridiculous he sounded so he silenced himself by smashing his mouth back on Hux's, the impact causing his braces to catch on the inside of his cheek and draw blood.

Hux kissed him back with more fervor than before, spurned on by the taste and smell of copper flooding his senses. His hands had remained relatively stationary during their encounter, moving only slightly to caress the spot on Kylo's abdomen where he had been impaled during his failed parkour attempt. Now though, with Kylo's warm blood slowly spilling into his mouth, Hux groped desperately, using all of his willpower to keep himself from reopening the wound. Kylo noticed how much attention Hux was giving it and was eager to please.

“You can – you can touch it... if you want.” Kylo smiled wide, eyelids heavy as he hiked up his shirt to reveal the bandage underneath.

Hux froze, mouth agape and breath ragged. In a strained, quiet voice he asked, “May I?”

Kylo let out a shaky sigh and nodded. “God, yeah... fuck.” He had never seen Hux so in awe, aside from biology class. He knew that Hux was fascinated by the injury, if the week leading up to Homecoming was any indication. Hux took every chance available to photograph, draw, and take notes on the wound's progress. Kylo had reveled in the attention, but it was so impersonal. He wanted to _feel_ Hux's ardor.

With trembling hands Hux peeled back the bandage, biting his lip to stifle the soft gasp when he slowly dragged his fingers along the sutures. “Oh, _Kylo_...” He looked like he was about to cry, time standing still as he gazed lovingly and longingly at the evidence of Kylo's recklessness.

All of a sudden Hux sat up, positioning himself so that he could lean down and place reverent kisses on the line of stitched flesh. “You're so beautiful,” he murmured as Kylo's hand ran gingerly through his hair. “I can feel how tightly your skin is held together,” another tender kiss, “protecting what must be the most _precious_ of treasures...” Kylo shivered at the praise – no, _worship_ – that Hux lavished upon him. “You're magnificent... heavenly. If only I could touch what was inside. I promise I'd be gentle, Kylo. _Just like this._ ”

It was overwhelming how delicate, chaste kisses and grotesquely romantic whispers could move him so deeply. He was fully clothed, yet Kylo felt more bare now than he had when he sent Hux his unsolicited nudes over AIM. He didn't mind being being a whore for Hux to objectify, but this, this was more than he could have ever imagined the night culminating in. Everything seemed poetic in that moment. He was the muse to Hux's brilliant artist, and he wanted nothing more than to be made into a masterpiece. Kylo was drowning in Hux's admiration, youth and alcohol and desire for affection clouding his judgment. _You're not in love_ , his naïve heart told him, _you're in rapture_.

Kylo yanked Hux back up and kissed him like his whole life depended on it. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Hux answered before taking the time to think, head and heart just as inebriated as Kylo's, swept away by what felt like the most spiritual moment of his life. He was surrounded by a glorious light, basking in its warmth. Kylo was the sun and Hux was burning with sun sickness.

“ _Yes_.”

 


End file.
